


hold it in

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other, i absolutely hate tagging here, let me know if anything is offensive, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: why would he do that?it's dreamand?...we’re just scared
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Ranboo, Alexis | Quackity & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, antfrost - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	hold it in

**Author's Note:**

> i am no way a doctor or specialist on DID or anything like that, i just find ranboo v cool and think the fandoms way of ran and boo is also v cool.
> 
> if this is offensive in any way please let me know so i can take this down bc i don’t want to offend anyone 
> 
> ran - italics   
> boo - bold 
> 
> (i’m serious if this is in anyway offensive please tell me)

**why can't we just remember?**

_we're not ready for that_

**they found the memory book**

**how could we be so stupid?**

_we're gonna find it_

**you lost it**

ranboo checked the chests in his home. 

once

twice

had he checked that one yet? 

each time he checked over he panicked a bit more, they got louder as he did. 

“it’s gotta be over by the hole, i emptied my inventory i probably just put it in one of those chests.” 

_yeah, i remember that_

**do you?**

ranboo practically sprinted to the large carved out hole they’d been digging, it went straight down. he couldn’t quite remember the purpose of it. 

he searched through all four chests

once 

twice 

**you remembered**

_my bad_

“you didn’t put it there, you didn’t keep it there. that’s not where you originally put it, i know because i remember.”

**how about this one?**

_we wouldn't do this_

**how would you know?**

_because i know us_

**you don't,**

**how can you be so sure?**

"shut up!" ranboo gripped his head, it was as if he was being split straight down the middle, dreams words lingered in his head. 

the community house lay before him, in shambles as they'd all left it. sapnaps sad attempts at fixing it seemingly in vain. 

_he's not real_

**he is us**

_he's not,_

_he's messing with you_

**why would he do that?**

_it's dream_

**and?**

_..._

_we’re just scared_

"if i can't trust the book what can i trust?" 

the scenery had changed, they were back in their panic room. ranboo had their memory book open, pages upon pages marked and ripped out. the last page had one large smiley face. 

_dream can’t be telling the truth_

**he found the book**

**he’s gonna tell everyone,**

**he already _has_ told everyone **

_how did he get it_

_we never put it down._

_it was always with us_

~~it just doesn't make any sense~~


End file.
